Jazzy Bieber
) | instagram = jazmynbieber | twitter = jazmynbieber }} Jazmyn Bieber is Justin Bieber’s half - sister and Jaxon Bieber’s sister. She was born in Canada in May 30th 2008. Jazmyn Bieber's parents are Erin and Jeremy Bieber. Trivia * Jazzy calls Justin 'Boo Boo' when she needs something. * Jazmyn's middle name, Kathleen, is named after her grandmother Kathleen. * The Beliebers (fans of her Brother) always convey her love for her in social networks. They call "Princess". *Jazzy is always with Justin's step sister Allie Bieber. * She is often spotted at malls, etc. with brother Justin on weekends. Gallery Jazzy and Justin Bieber 2016.jpg Jazmyn Bieber.png Jazmyn Bieber January 2014.jpg Slide 294828 2396852 free.jpg Justin and Jazzy Bieber watching Despicable Me 2.jpg Justin Bieber with family at Believe Tour.jpg|'justinbieber' "U 2 bro" via Instagram Justin holding Jazzy's hand.jpg|'justinbieber' "Love u sis" via Instagram Jaxon and Jazmyn Bieber.jpg|'justinbieber' "Wow this warms my heart" via Instagram Tired birthday girl.jpg|'justinbieber' "The birthday girl is tired" via Instagram Justin's siblings on iPad.jpg|'justinbieber' "How do kids nowadays know how to work iPads and I hardly knew how to play with my dinky cars" via Instagram Jazzy and Jaxon Bieber.jpg|'justinbieber' "Miss u guys" via Instagram No pics.jpg|'justinbieber' "Jazzy says no pics" via Instagram Justin holding his siblings.jpg|'justinbieber' "Familytime" via Instagram Justin takes a picture with Jazzy.jpg|'justinbieber' "princess jazzy" via Instagram Justin and Jazmyn.jpg|'justinbieber' "With my luv" via Instagram Justin with Jaxo and Jazzy.jpg|'justinbieber' "My lil bro and sis seeepinn" via Instagram Justin with Jazzy, Jaxo and Sel.jpg Jazzy 2012.jpg|'justinbieber' "Cutie.." via Instagram Jaxo and Jazzy.jpg|'justinbieber' "Jazzy and jaxon growing up so quick!!!" via Instagram Tumblr m61aj6XfXb1rxok1mo1 250.gif Justin and Jazmyn Kissing.png Jazzy holding hands with Jaxon.jpg|'justinbieber' "Bro sis love" via Instagram Justin with siblings at lake.jpg|'justinbieber' ":)" via Instagram Jaxon and Jazzy eating.jpg|'justinbieber' "The homies" via Instagram Jazzy as pink bunny.jpg|'justinbieber' "I miss u" via Instagram Justin Bieber and Jazmyn.png Jazzy Bieber.jpeg Justin stares at Jaxon.jpg|'justinbieber' "What is it buddy" via Instagram Justin Bieber with family on Christmas.jpg|'justinbieber' "#family" via Instagram Justin with family for Christmas.jpg|'justinbieber' via Instagram Justin and his siblings.jpg|'justinbieber' "Me and the rugrats" via Instagram Jazzy eating breakfast.jpg|'justinbieber' "Jazzy eating breakfast" via Instagram Justin sleeping with Jazzy.jpg|'alfredoflores' "Jazzy and JB seepin :p" via Instagram Justin singing to Jazzy.jpg dankanter justinbieber lordbieber and Lil Jazzy at rehearsal.jpg|'djtayjames' "@dankanter @justinbieber @lordbieber and Lil Jazzy" via Instagram Justin and Jazzy at waffle house.jpg|'justinbieber' "Me and my Lil sis at waffle house" via Instagram Family shopping with Jazzy and Jeremy.jpg|'justinbieber' "Family shopping" via Instagram Justin and his sister.jpg Justin and Jazzy at Much Music.jpg Justin hugging Jazzy.jpg Justin and Jazzy.jpg Justin holding Jazzy.jpg Videos Justin Bieber And Jazmyn Bieber 'Does she love me?' "All around the world" - Jazzy & Justin Justin Bieber with Jazmyn Justin Bieber and little sis Jazzy on etalk Justin Bieber and Jazmyn Bieber At Massey Hall ) Justin Bieber brings his little Sister Jazmyn on Stage in Winnipeg Justin Bieber brings his little sister, Jazmyn Bieber out on stage. Justin bieber brings his little sister Jazzy on stage at sound check Justin Bieber asks Jazmyn Bieber who she loves most in the world - Canada, April 17, 2015 Justin Bieber Jazzy loves me ! lol - with Jazmyn Bieber in Los Angeles, California, April 21, 2015 Justin Bieber and Jazmyn Bieber singing BOYFRIEND Category:Family members